Lunar Children Forums
The Lunar Children forums was used as a meeting ground for the Lunar Children during the Lunar Children Arc. Posts Archive Below are all of the posts made on the Lunar Children message boards. News - News "Our news in forum format" ---- forums are up Liquidsaint: "The forums are now up and ready to use everyone. Be nice and praise Luna ^^" ---- The purge is complete Liquidsaint: "Ok so by popular demand and necessity I got rid of all of the troll accounts and purged the boards of all of the bullshit. Sorry about that everybody ^^:Idk where all of that came from, but I am looking into it as we speak (well type I mean xp ) Also idk why but the forum is getting glitchy in various ways and yes I know it. I am working on this also." ---- '''bugfixing of the forums' Liquidsaint: "Before I proceed, I have just been informed I need to announce that no one of this group is to discuss the disappearance of Brother Daniel. It is tragic that he vanished just before he could be officially given his parallelos title for the delivery of that beacon (and after all its not like anyone told him to do that, it was honestly all his idea and a rather out of no where and rushed one at that) , but I am told that it would be counterproductive to put focus into a missing persons campaign or any project beyond our coming ceremonies and it is not what he would have wanted. We must focus instead on our worship of Luna and the path to ascension.'Now onto my message, I finally got the strange font and disappearing text problems taken care of, as well as the random things editing peoples posts. To answer some people who have been asking by the way, NO I will work on the forums by myself, to many cooks ruin the dish as they say ^^" ---- Second Purge Liquidsaint: "Ok I am very sorry everyone, I have no idea why this has happened but once again I had to get rid of tons of troll accounts and purge the boards (I know everyone gets upset about it but the orders are coming from higher up)'I do not know who is doing this, or if it is someone letting there friends in or something silly like this, but these actions need to cease and that is all I have to say about it! No more funny business guys DX" New Children - New Children "Introductions for new children of Luna" ----'Luna liberate them all' Kalfu9000: "I have been a child of Luna for 3 months now so I am not exactly new, but this is the first time I have seen our forums. I fucking hate every damn disgusting fucker in my life, I am so fucking angry at everything I almost even hate all of you. But I could never say that truthfully. Father, Mother, and all of their children have been my saving grace for the last while. But I can't fucking stand it anymore. I want to ascend, I want to escape this reality. I long to be free of this mortal coil, and I have already read that just simply suicide will only bring me even more greife. But if somethign does not change soon, then I will probably make a big change to many others when summer is over and I am back in highschool." Hina616: "Hey there hun I know things can be really hard. But just remember that Luna and father love us all very much. Just remember that in the end they will help us be happy." EddieD222: "Hey kid don't even worry about it, all of these worthless pieces of shit are just that. They don't know Luna, and don't wanna know her either. They are cancer to this damned parallelos. But you know what? It doesn't matter if you're smart, dumb, ugly, pretty... it's all the same once you're dead! And hey, its like I always say, killing a person ain't no big deal. Just put the gun to their head... pow!" SheepDog: "Hey friend, try and contain all that rage for just a bit. Come to next weeks meeting and you will probably be relieved to some extent. All of the new moons and crescents seem to want to have another one of the "group ceremonies" again so maybe that will put you in a good mood." ---- Hello from an old geezer Jarilo333: "I was about to have my son go on and do one of these as well, so I figured I would do one too even though I am not new, I have been a Lunar Child since around 2003 hahaha! After all, though I am not new, this iteration of the forum is. The most interesting about myself is... well... heck not even about me ha ha.My brother was a conduit for Tenebris link back in 2010 during the first event with the original harbingers link. However the close contact with Tenebris to his physical body, as is with others of the same situation, caused him to go blind in one eye. My son should be around to say hello to you all sometime today as well. So stick around for that everyone!" Jie_Lin_HunterL: "I had always wished I could have known uncle a little better. But oh well, we will probably get to meet after the holy descent." kuu_32: "Good to see you online Jar. I hope you will be attending the meeting next week." 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "Who is Tenebris? I know there is a bit of info on it on the front page, but I was hoping I could learn more." _jinn_: "Risky subject for new moons, Im an elder though so pm me if you want to know a bit more. But in depth discussion is best kept for meetings." ----'''Hello everyone' Jie_Lin_HunterL: "I can't really think of much to say about myself, but hi everyone. I have been a Lunar child since I was born and it has always been really good for me. It always reminds me that I am part of the elite, and no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, I am part of the liberation of humanity and will be part of those laughing last in the end. I have never felt much like I am anything special, but then I think of Luna and Father and how I might serve them, and I understand that my purpose is divine and that I am very special much like the rest of my fellow children.'May Luna shine on us all, and may father bring us his secrets and blessings." _jinn_: "Very well put Hunter. As one would expect to hear from a gibbous like yourself! Keep up with your teachings and soon you will be full, from there I am thinking an elder spot might be open for you." Jarilo333: "Thats my boy! Humble and yet fully aware of his destiny! Well put son, I can't wait for the speech your doing at this weekends revival! Your really gonna knock em dead ha ha ha!" Jie_Lin_HunterL: "Thanks dad" ---- I was just shown the light today 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "Hello all I am new here, Iwas just accepted into this group litterally today.'I hope to learn more of the moon mother very very soon. And luckily for myself I live very close to the meeting grounds so if anyone wants to call upon me for assitance please let me know. I really hope I can ascend soon, I am sick and tired of being beat up at school." _jinn_: "Welcome to your destiny child. Glory awaits you, be ready." 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "Thankyou, I was told by one of the elder children (I am sorry I still haven't gotten peoples names down) that I showed a lot of promise. I am excited to figure out what is in store for me in the future and if I can maybe partake in ascension one day." Ezekiel_thoth33: "Ascension is a very challenging road that requires lots of mental and physical preparation. If you let your soul be one with Luna, and allow Father to guide you, and you take his guidance to heart, you will see the glory of the parallelos beyond. Ready yourself child, if true ascension is your goal, then a great journey awaits you." ---- Glad to be a child of Luna sin_yarikh: "Fresh into the family as of 5 days ago. I didn't realize we were gonna have forums and everything, this is actually pretty cool. About me, Im a college drop out, fucking sick of my life. I hate my family and could not find any real aspirations for shit. Until my friends dad (also known around here as Jarilo333) told me about Luna. He let me look at a bit of The Libro Lunarus and I slowly began to realize that she is what I have been missing in my life. I am very excited about the concept of ascending and even now cannot wait to finally escape all of this shit I am surrounded by and be greeted by the infinite mind scape, the way in which we may all be gods." kuu_32: "While we would usually be highly against exposure of sacred texts to outsiders, this was a special case in which Jarilo's bad judgement led quite luckily to a positive outcome. However I would recommend you never make a similar choice, for you own well being." Hina616: "Im actually not sure if I met you yet. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY ~<3" _jinn_: "Welcome to the family new moon." Ezekiel_thoth33: "We will need to have a word with him about this, but congratulations on finally finding your way to the truth child." ---- My introoooo XD Hina616: "HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone ^^''You can all call me Hina (as I was recommended I picked a name that honored mother and I thought this one was the cutest ~ <3 ) I was just accepted a few weeks ago and even though I live about 1 hour away I plan to come visit the meeting grounds as often as I can (even if I gotta hitch hike I want to experience the power of Luna!!!!!!) As of 2 days ago my bf left me "Because this creepy cult shit is too much for me" FUCK HIM he does not understand how important this is and was not right for me anyways. He is cold and alone without the love of mother and does not even realise this. However the expeiance hurt me pretty bad, so I could really use some support from my loving brothers and sister at this time. I wanted to hopefully show him the way and him maybe ascend with me to be with mother together, but I suppose mother has other plans. Im really happy to be accepted and thank you all for being here for me." Jie_Lin_HunterL: "He sounds like a rather confused individual" HarryM1: "Hey girl thats areal shame, oh well sucks for him. You will always have your true family, as well as the moon mother and father. Our dreams and even further beyond waits for us in the future, so forget about the ignorant and the weak minded." The Gift - Controller "7q$7G%16cWG%De<@;BFl+Dl%8DBNS+Aoo/-Ec5e;BOPpjBl7QpEcVZsBOQ'q+D,b6+EqOABH V2(G9D!GGl" ----'Test' MattR: ((A video of Bolero of Fire from Ocarina of Time was posted)) Ezekiel_thoth33: "Lets just try one more time to be sure this is what we have been granted." ((A video of the Song of Storms from Ocarina of Time was posted)) MattR: "It appears this is what we had thought, and after careful planning and judgement, we have decided it may be in our best interests to apply this gift to his power, Regiminis. Though he does not hold the deuro in his grasp as planned, he may still watch over the Harbingers link and have enough power to communicate his knowledge of the Portal to us. Mothers shine be upon you Ascended brother Regiminis! Power unto thee through thine sigil!" ((The below image was posted)) Lunar Discussion - Lunar Discussion "General discussion of the teachings and various relative subjects" ----'____ __ ___' ___: "you all no not I am who the truth, you will fear truth my name! Father of lies falsehood gives you strength false. Strength false wisdom false courage false. 4 shall come and all shall burn!" ---- .''' Ka-Ata-Killa1_2: "we are still in the fish house" ---- '''we Losna152: "We are trapped here and you let us die" Hina616: "whoever you are stop making these threads, your accounts will just keep getting deleted and so will your threads you stupid troll posting total gibberish!" Coyolxauhqui: "why are there so many quiet accounts, why can't they go a Z.*/0K%JAU,D,Eb-A8Ea`p+ARm>7G@_n*Eb-A8Ea`p+ARm>7H#IgJCh7]2F`S[9Bk8hsin_yarikh: "I just figured asking couldn't hurt" Ezekiel_thoth33: "It will not be happening anywhere near you, there is no reason to question it." ---- How do I ascend? 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "It has been a month now and I have been REALLY dedicated, when can I finally leave this world?" Ezekiel_thoth33: "Have you had access yet to the Libro Lunarus yet?" 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "NO, keep getting denied permission from elders in the spire library, they act like I am a fucking outsider and I am tired of it." Ezekiel_thoth33: "I will have to have a talk with the library managers then, you have been fully part of our family for an entire month now, you should have at least had access to a reading session a long time ago." ----'Holy Names?' EddieD222: "ya know I have honestly wondered for a while, what are the reasons for the holy names and what exactly do you have to do to earn one?" _jinn_: "You simply have to perform actions that appease the mother or father and you can earn a holy title in this way, you will be given a name transcribed from across the parallelos and to one of our listening devices. If you have never seen a listening device, you can find an example of one in the blood moon ritual video." EddieD222: "Well what the hell are the point of the names anyways? I mean Douglas for example transcended he is a living knight of the mothers honor why the fuck is he still called by his birth name!?" Jie_Lin_HunterL: "Its perfectly possible to choose not to hold a holy name and continue with your birth name. Actually, Regiminis nearly did that if I recall, but we have all called him that so long I can't even remember what his name was before that." ----'I found this thing' Hina616: ((The below image was posted)) "I was forced to go out of state to visit with some family recently. While I was in the area, I went to the place I was told about that the blood moon ritual was performed in. I was hoping maybe I could use some of the power there, left over from the ceremony to make contact with someone from beyond this parallelos and gain knowlege. I think I failed -_-;'But I did find this cool necklace, I was wondering if it belonged to anyone who was here for the ritual?" HarryM1: "That is a pretty obnoxiously big image, but yeah looks pretty cool. Nice find, but wasn't that place meant to be off limits?" Jarilo333: "That necklace actually looks pretty familiar, if I recall we had a member who was given the name lunaris draco after attaining certain rank. However I also recall her turning her back on us and running away. Not much else to say really, other than the thing being identical from my memory." Hina616: "oopsies ^^;'well if it was I never got any notice then, it certainly wasn't mentioned at any meetings anyways." Ezekiel_thoth333: "Two things right now, how did you find that location on your own, and how did you find that necklace? Also this is being reported to the elders as we speak, you may or may not be reprimanded." Igaluk123: "I honestly can't remember the last meaningful thing I did outside the holy building, so congratulations I suppose." _jinn_: "All children please disregard Jarilos words as he does not know what he is speaking of, we have never had a member by the name of lunaris draco''and she was never in possession of any necklace. You should cease speaking out of turn Jarilo, you are a very old member but your loud and misguided ways are beginning to lead to your undoing." Losna152: "What do you mean out of state? We only have the meeting grounds, the holy building, what the hell are you talking about?" Hina616: "Why would I to get in trouble??? I don't understand, Iwas just trying to make myself better for serving Luna." SheepDog: "Calm down friend, we have some out of state members, I mean I thought we all already knew that given the fact that one of our admins is not even in the country atm but take it easy man. Don't worry, you haven't been with us too long and what you did is a very minor offense that you didn't even know about I am almost positive you will be fine, they might yell at you a bit though heh heh." MattR: "Hina you are most certainly going to be in a great deal of trouble, you will go immediately to the fishery location and you will leave that necklace there inside the building tonight. Upon your return to us you will immediately receive your punishment for this offense." Hina616: "But that place is really scary at night and I don't wanna go there alone DX" MattR: "This thread is closing now, discussion of this topic shall cease immediately. Hina follow my instructions or face termination. You do not wish to anger Mother or Father! Goodnight to you my brethren." ---- Who were the misguided? Alignak: "I have been trying to consult the library about them but so much of the information seems to be lost or unavailable, all I really know is that they seemed to lie about a couple members living in california and that they had a meeting ground in what was known as the orchard." HarryM1: "They were a group that thought that they knew luna, there really isn't much more to say." sin_yarikh: "There was also an individual known as Kelbris,but information about him even amongst what was stolen from them during the time Regiminis infiltrated the ranks for us is basically zilch. I do know for a fact he was said to hold some affiliation with our father, the founder of our current group,based off what a elder said in a meeting last month." Jarilo333: "I know a bit about them as well seeing as I used to be a member before I followed a friend of mine over here to the truth. But I will need to wait for permission to talk much about it, Im already on thin ice for being such a loud mouth, haha!" HarryM1: ((A screenshot of Kelbris's Luna Prophecy from YSHDT.net is posted, though it is too small to read)) "huh I guess maybe I am a bit ignorant, I had no idea kelbris was of direct relation to them! If I recall from my studies, a good portion of our current parallelos knowledge and the knowledge of transcendence is based off what Regiminis discovered about him back in 2010. Its a shame he died in what I believe was 1998, he could have truly seen glory had he walked our path." Jarilo333: "Ok I have permission to talk about a tiny a bit of what I know. I know Kelbris was the one who discovered the Ceremony of the three elements, also it ain't true that he died in 1998. The man who managed that group liked to spread misinformation at times for what almost seemed like the heck of it, but Ill get into that in a bit, hahaha! I do like how particular he was about the wording though,the misguided leader I mean, "later found electrocuted" hiding the truth in there with that lie, hahaha what a joker that guy was!Kelbris made his discoveries in 1998 and the misguided initially denounced everything he said until around 2002 oddly enough, the point when he actually died. If I recall he was actually killed in order to silence what they thought was blasphemous talk by an initiate at the time known as Ifrit as part of his initiation. Whatever Ifrit did it triggered ascension and everyone began to realize, some of what Kelbris said may have had some weight to it. I was with them since around the beginning so you can trust that I know this kind of stuff haha! Now the leader of the group was a man we refereed to by many names, The Dark Shepard, The Happy Man, The Fuehrer. But the name applied to him the most was Mr.D, who he said was "the one I have consumed", I really never understood what he meant by that. He made us sure to know that he was our Link to Luna and that he was The Father, and that this knowledge was not one of his "games" that he liked to play with us. As for what happened to him, well heck, I feel like I should not say much more! I have been going on and on and I have probably already said too much, hahahahaha! I will say though that he certainly wasn't a normal human being, and seemed a bit ahead of his time in a few ways." Alignak: "Wow thanks for all the information Jarilo, why aren't you an elder member anyways?" Jarilo333: "He talks too much" '''Support - Request Permission' "Assistance in various tasks regarding Luna's way." ---- "Request permission from elder children for various tasks" ---- May I please have a copy of the Libro Lunaris? Hina616: "I wanted to start getting deep into my study for the knowledge of Luna please.'Thank you very much <3" Ezekiel_thoth33: "Incorrect spelling of Libro Lunarus and also no, there are only 3 Copies in existence and they will all continue to remain within the library under strict access policy." ---- Elder children ranking Jie_Lin_HunterL: "I do not mean to make a deal of it, but I just wanted to bring attention to the fact that no has gotten around to assigning my next test to become Elder." Ezekiel_thoth33: "I sent you an invoice Hunter, there is a task you must perform and a voice you must silence. It may be hard to break this bond, but remember who your true family is. That is all I shall say here." ---- User Profiles Below are all of the archived Lunar Children accounts. MattR (Administrator) Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: N/A ---- Helper () Date of Birth: (20 years old) Sex: N/A Bio: N/A ---- DandP () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "This faith is based upon lies and Tenebris holds the truth, soon all shall bare witness to the true Luna and not the whore of sins begot to us by the father of lies. Soon Tenebris shall reunite with his true puppet and with his power he shall call forth Luna and the true goddess shall be upon us at last! Carry our Mother brothers! As it was in old times, so shall it be in this day anew!" ---- Liquidsaint (Administrator) Date of Birth: (24 years old) Sex: N/A Bio: "Built this website, what more do we need to know XD" ---- NathenA99 () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "I was born in ohio and have lived here my whole life, nothing too crazy aside from my love for Luna, but that is not crazy, that is probably the most sane thing about me." ---- Ezekiel_thoth33 (Administrator) Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: " I have been a follower of Luna since as long as I can remember. I am part of the family that had our current meeting place, the spire built many years ago. Other than this there is little to note of my personality, I enjoy video games from time to time, preferably rpgs and fps games. As well as tinkering with computers. My greatest goals in life are to eventually ascend, but who doesn't what that?" ---- sin_yarikh (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- ___ (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Hina616 () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "I already did my intro but I forgot about this part XDDDDDD Well I guess you could say I am extra smart, I always pass my tests and I was offered a scholorship or something I think at a point. But I will gladly turn all of these things down because they are nothing as important as the moon goddess!" ---- Father Vincent (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: "???" ---- Ka-Ata-Killa1_2 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: "???" ---- _jinn_ (Administrator) Date of Birth: N/A Sex: Female Bio: "An elder who oversees the library and other affairs. I have little interest for anything aside from Lunar child affairs therefore I have little more to speak of beyond this." ---- EddieD222 () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "Tired of fucking life, can't wait to get given my next killings assignment. Praise Luna when that time finally comes." ---- White_ClaudiaW3 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- 1_Tsukuyomi_1 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- JamesS_2 () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "The dead accounts, we are all dead and trapped hear. I am trying to hang on but my mind is fading." ---- Jarilo333 () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "Just a proud dad who has seen a fair share of crazy things in this world Luna made for us (and a couple things from beyond hahahaha) I am very proud of my son and can't wait for him to come with me to the parallelos beyond and even join me in Lunas majesty." ---- kuu_32 () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "Just the local Elder of the library, I always enjoy a good book and I have a fascination with religious texts. They are always very fun for me to read because I love to see how Luna has effected the minds of those who are just on the edge of finding her but unable to find true knowledge of her, choose to make up stories instead. Alas they will never find the truth as we have. THINK NOT YOUR STORY IS FALSEHOODS NOT YOUR FATHER IS ONE OF LIES" ---- Jie_Lin_HunterL (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- SheepDog (In house Artist) Date of Birth: N/A Sex: Male Bio: "I consider myself a decent artist, I make comics every now and then and I am a pretty enjoyable guy. However all of this is thanks to none other than Luna and my devotion to her. All of my art I dedicate to her and her greatness. Praise be unto her so that I may continue to improve and make better and better art in her holy name." ---- HarryM1 () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "I am a man of the night, I go out at night and enjoy singing to my mother in the light of her moon. I sing and sing in hopes that my talent of the voice she has gifted me with pleases her when I return all of this gift to her through my songs. One day I hope to ascend so that I can sing eternally in her majesty." ---- Kalfu9000 () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "I don't have a life story worth telling, I fucking hate myself and my goddamn life. I just want to leave this stupid fucking world already and go to Luna." ---- Igaluk123 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Losna152 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- _L_o_n_a_ (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- 3MARAMA3 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Chup_Kamui_Mani (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- 333Khons333 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Adam34693 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Glinda_Rizer (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Coniraya (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Ka_chia (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Alignak () Date of Birth: ??? Sex: Male Bio: "Not a lot to say about me really, I love Luna! Is that not all that matters?" ---- Spencer_23 () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: Male Bio: "I think I'm hearing Luna, I'm not sure thought, my mind could just be playing tricks on me. But I could've sworn I heard her just now. Not sure what she said though. What a pig that whore made you to be Spencer, shoving that slop in your mouth while you are in the midst of glory. You are a knight of valor, RISE UP IN HER NAME! YOU ARE THE THIRD!" ---- Tarqiup_Inua (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Coyolxauhqui (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Tecciztecatl (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Ixbalanque (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Erlinda_Croley (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Yarikh (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Shanon_Schoch (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- DawnSaffell667 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Aglibol (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Artume (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Meg_Cannady (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Achelois (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Artemis (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Meness (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- AlleneRichart639 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- ChupKamui (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- SamiraToribio (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- DelphiaRimmer (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Changxi (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Susan_Statler (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- TheMLAlex2 () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEHhZZKLw4E where do you think I went He spoke unto me and I realized I am the second. I lay in wait drowning as that thing did. I saw a man named mason come into my home." ---- 388mani (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Silewe_Nazarate (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Marama (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- NeryBroker864 (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Riley_Hegna (???) Date of Birth: ??? Sex: ??? Bio: ??? ---- Selene () Date of Birth: N/A Sex: N/A Bio: "Your accidents shall not be forgotten" Images moonbanner.jpg Category:Forum Category:Websites